


Take Care of Me

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Series: Throwing Knives and Pointed Ears [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes to call Magnus kitten, Alternate Universe, Multi, OOC?, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: Spending the day with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec Lightwood, was not something Magnus would ever expect to happen in his lifetime. Especially with him actually falling for the Warlock.





	1. Ready, Set, Vamp...

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna do a one shot for this, but then thought against it. So here we have multi-chapter story for the series of Shadow Hunter Magnus Bane and Warlock Alec Lightwood.

“You want me to what?”

 

Alec raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of him. Her skin was a lovely shade of red and a long devilish tail was wrapped around her waist.

 

“You heard me, Izzy,” Alec sighed. “Help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow.”

 

“Why? What’s tomorrow?” Izzy asked, her expression still bewildered.

 

“You know how I told you I went to the Institute and helped with healing some kid?” Izzy nodded. “Well, I told them that as payment I would escort an important Shadowhunter through the Downworld.”

 

Izzy’s eyes widened. “What?! Alec, what are you thinking? You know how Shadowhunters are! All work and no play. And not to mention their scrutinizing looks when they look at downworlders.” She looked over at Alec who was finding the wall interesting and was- “Are you blushing? Oh my god, you actually are! There’s something about this Shadowhunter, isn’t it? Holy shit! Wait until Jace hears about this!”

 

The elder warlock narrowed his eyes. “Absolutely not. I know how you two get when I find someone interesting enough to catch my interest. So just help me find an outfit and keep out of this,” Alec groaned. But by the look of Izzy’s smirk, he’s not gonna get a break anytime soon.

 

“Tell me about this guy first.”

 

He rubbed his hands over his face. “You are way to interested with my love life,” Alec muttered. “Fine. Don’t freak out.” Izzy nodded. “He’s really gorgeous. Stylize black hair streaked with red and caramel skin. Makeup etched onto his face and it outdoes your masterwork.” He grinned as Izzy gave a mocked gasp. “And his lips...I would want to kiss over and over again until they get swollen. But the real catcher are his eyes. Amber that turns gold in the light. I could drown myself in those beautiful eyes if I look long enough.” Alec suddenly noticed how he was rambling and looked at Izzy who had a surprised look.

 

“Wow,” she breathed. “You’re really into this guy. What’s his name?”

 

Alec looked away. “Magnus Bane.” He pursed his lips as Izzy looked at him, her eyes wide.

 

“Are you serious?!” Izzy gasped, her eyes sparkling. “That guy has like the best fashion in history!” Alec simply rolled his eyes. “How did you snag a guy like him?”

 

“I didn’t really snag him,” Alec muttered. “I found him moping in one of your bars and decided to see why he was there. And then I let him stay over for the night.”

 

“So that was why Jace said the place smelled strange! You had a boy over and kept it from us!”

 

Alec flushed. “We didn’t do anything. He was sort of emotionally exhausted anyway,” Alec explained, rubbing a hand over his face. “Look, will you help me or not?”

 

Izzy gave a wide grin, and Alec knew she would and he would have a horrible time.

 

~~~~

 

It was nine in the morning and Magnus was rifling through his wardrobe, conflicted with what could and could not be worn. ‘By the angels, I never had this much trouble with picking my outfits! Why now?’ he thought. He never thought he would put so much thought in wearing an outfit for someone. But it wasn’t just anyone. It was Alexander fucking Lightwood. God, Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about him. And look where that led him. Fashion trouble and sitting on the floor wearing nothing but his briefs. “Fuck,” he muttered, burying his face in his hands.

 

“Magnus?”

 

The amber-eyed male turned to see Clary at the doorway. Walking in, she closed the door and plopped herself onto the bed. Surveying the mounds of clothes around the room, she frowned. “Geez, I thought you’d have taken care of getting an outfit right now,” she said with a slight scowl.

 

“Shut up, Biscuit,” Magnus groaned.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Clary sighed. “Why are your stressing over this?” She began going through his clothes. “Is this because you’re representing all of the Shadowhunters?”

 

Well, that’s something he hadn’t really thought of. “Partly.” Clary raised an eyebrow. “Um, you know how I ran off two days ago?”

 

“Yeah, where were you that day?” the redhead asked, hands on her hips while holding articles of clothing.

 

Magnus bit his lip. “Promise to not tell the others?” Clary nodded. “The warlock that helped Bastian, Alexander. I met him that day. And he pretty much let me stay the night with him.” Magnus saw Clary’s eyes widen and her jaw drop open. “We didn’t do anything! We just slept.” ‘In the same bed while I was wearing his shirt,’ Magnus added mentally. ‘Not to mention that kiss…”

 

Clary shook herself away from whatever thought she had. “And he didn’t ask for anything in return? He’s usually an expensive warlock right next to his sister.” She gaped as Magnus’ cheeks turned red. “Wait, are you lying about not doing anything?!”

 

“No!” Magnus assured her. “It’s just this thing he said.” Clary stared at him expectantly. “You’re not gonna let it go until I tell you, are you?” With her nod, he sighed and covered his face. “He said, ‘For you, kitten, I’ll make an exception.’” Though muffled, Clary was able to clearly hear it. She began to giggle. “Clary, please!”

 

“I’m sorry,” she smiled. “That’s just really cute.”

 

“Don’t patronize me, Biscuit.” 

 

“Alright, alright.” She laid down an outfit on his bed. “How about this combination?”

 

Surveying the articles of clothing, he nodded, feeling satisfied. “I owe you big time, Biscuit.”

 

“Get me that new makeup set and we’re good, kitten,” Clary chuckled as Magnus turned to her with an annoyed expression.

 

~~~~

 

Magnus stepped out of the Institute just as Alec stepped out of a portal. The Shadowhunter’s breath stopped for a moment as he saw what Alec was currently wearing. The warlock had his signature jacket, of course, but underneath was a dark blue dress shirt tucked into a nice pair of black jeans. It was nicer than what he wore yesterday, leading to the conclusion that someone helped Alec with his clothing. Whether it was a good or bad thing was unclear as Magnus was trying not to go up and kiss the man again.

 

Alec wasn’t dealing any better as his eyes raked over Magnus’ body. Magnus had a dark green waistcoat on top of a dark purple dress shirt. And damn those tight black jeans for they left nothing to the imagination. He gulped, trying to calm down his libido from skyrocketing. He walked up to Magnus. “You look gorgeous,” he breathed.

 

“Thank you,” Magnus replied. “You’re looking quite handsome. Did someone help you with your outfit?

 

“My sister, Izzy,” Alec sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just hope I don’t come back home to find her burning my clothes. Anyways,” Alec held out a hand, “are you ready to go?”

 

Magnus stared at the hand and gave a smirk. He accepted Alec’s hand. “Such a gentleman, Alexander,” Magnus purred.

 

“Shut up,” Alec said with no heat and a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

~~~~

“So what’s this place?” Magnus asked looked up at what looked to be a run down building with the words  _ Du Mort _ on it.

 

“This,” Alec began, “is the home of the Vampire Clan of New York.” Alec’s lips pursed. “It’s headed by my sister’s boyfriend.”

 

Noticing Alec’s expression, Magnus had to ask. “Do you think he’s not good for your sister or something?”

 

“Well, something like that, but,” Alec groaned, “he’s just...really annoying.”

 

“How so?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Alec pulled Magnus into the building. As they walked through the halls, Magnus saw the elegant decor with each room they passed. ‘Must have been Alexander’s sister’s doing,’ Magnus thought. Alec led them to a large space, decorated lavishly with lovely decor and furniture. At the other side of the room, a boy who looked no older than eighteen was talking a young girl. The boy turned when he heard them walk in. He grinned once he saw Alec. He dismissed the girl before walking up to the two of them.

 

“Alec, hi!” he greeted, walking towards them. “How have you been? Is Izzy here? Wait, I don’t smell her. Why are you then? You never come here willingly. Well, who cares, it’s still nice to see you. How’s Jace? Does he still hate me for-”

 

Alec looked over at Magnus who had a bewildered look at the rate in which the vampire was talking in. “Simon, please stop,” Alec interrupted the vampire’s talking, “I have a guest.”

 

The vampire, now identified as Simon, gave a questioning look before spotting Magnus next to Alec. Eyes widened when he saw the runes. He looked at Alec with panic in his eyes. “A shadowhunter, Alec?!” Simon hissed. “Are you crazy? What are you thinking? You know how they are!”

 

Magnus glared at the vampire. “I’m right here, you know,” Magnus sighed, crossing his arms. Simon looked surprised when he noticed that Magnus was speaking to him.

 

“Simon, this is Magnus,” Alec introduced. “Magnus Bane.”

 

Simon gaped. Whether in awe or fear, Magnus didn’t know, but hoped it wasn’t the latter.

 

“THE Magnus Bane?” Simon gasped. “Holy shit! I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you in person! Izzy won’t shut up about your impeccable fashion sense!”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, looking at Alec who had his face in his hands, obviously getting annoyed by the vampire. “Well, thank you for the compliment, Sally,” Magnus replied. Simon’s grin fell a bit as Alec was holding back laughter.

 

“It’s Simon.”

 

“That’s what I said, Salmon.”

 

Alec snorted, making Magnus grin. “Well, anyway, Simon, I’m just giving Magnus a tour of the Downworld. Thought it be good since the Clave is still fucked up,” Alec explained.

 

Simon nodded. “Right, they still are. How about I give a tour? Though, Izzy is still in the process of redecorating so some of the rooms are still messy until she comes back.”

 

“Might as well,” Alec muttered. “Just tone down on talking by like...ninety-nine percent.”

 

“Will do! So we’ll start this way,” Simon began, turning and walking towards one way. Alec and Magnus followed.

 

Magnus looked over to Alec. “Is he always this...giddy?” Magnus questions, obviously wondering how someone like Simon ran the entire vampire clan of New York.

 

“Yeah,” Alec replied. “The other vampires respect and trust him. And believe me when I say he’s more vicious if you push the wrong button. Now let’s get going, kitten.” Alec walked a little faster, not before seeing Magnus flush.

 

“Stop calling me that!” Magnus fumed, walking faster to catch up to Alec.

 

**_TBC..._ **


	2. Not A Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The man looked up from what he was doing and smiled. “Mr. Lightwood! It’s been a while. A date I presume?”_
> 
> _Chuckling, Alec glanced at Magnus who walked up next to the taller male. “I guess you can say that,” the warlock replied. He gestured to Magnus. “Alaric, this is Magnus Bane, the descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter. Magnus, Alaric, the leader of the New York pack.”_
> 
> _Magnus nodded and extended out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” he greeted with a genuine smile. He noticed the way Alaric looked at him with surprise before warily shaking Magnus’ hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. Had a writer's block

Alec laughed as he and Magnus walked out of Du Mort. Magnus, himself, looked exhausted from the tour. “How does one even talk that much with just one breath?” Magnus exclaimed.

 

“Well, Simon’s a vampire, so he doesn’t really need to breathe,” Alec chuckled. “I still remember him before he was turned. He was still quite a talker at the time. I think the only way he shuts up is when my sister walks in. He becomes all red like my sister.”

 

“Your sister’s skin is red? That’s her warlock mark then?”

 

“That and her tail.”

 

Magnus licked his lips, his amber eyes sparking curiosity. “What is you warlock mark? I know Warlocks have different kinds.”

 

Alec gave a small smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he smiled at Magnus’ expecting glance. “Well, I might consider showing you by the end of today, kitten.” Alec laughed as Magnus glared at him. “Don’t be like that. Come on, we’re going to see the leading werewolf clan.” 

 

Magnus grumbled, following the taller male. Looking up at the sky, he was able to tell that it was roughly between one and two o’clock. He was starting to feel a bit hungry. “Do you think we can stop by somewhere to eat first? I haven’t had anything to eat earlier since I was more focused what we were doing today.”

 

Grinning, Alec kept walking. “Good to know. ‘Cause I know the perfect place.”

 

~~~~

 

“Alaric! Table for two, please,” Alec called out.

 

The man looked up from what he was doing and smiled. “Mr. Lightwood! It’s been a while. A date I presume?”

 

Chuckling, Alec glanced at Magnus who walked up next to the taller male. “I guess you can say that,” the warlock replied. He gestured to Magnus. “Alaric, this is Magnus Bane, the descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter. Magnus, Alaric, the leader of the New York pack.”

 

Magnus nodded and extended out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” he greeted with a genuine smile. He noticed the way Alaric looked at him with surprise before warily shaking Magnus’ hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you, too?” It came out more as a question than a reply, but Magnus did not blame Alaric. While the Accords was intact, the relationship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders was still very strained with the ever presence of pride and prejudice. Magnus just smiled at the Alpha. Alaric turned back to Alec. “Table for two, correct? Right this way.” The were led the two a table with a window view. As soon as Magnus and Alec sat down, across from each other, Alaric gave them the menu. “When you’re ready, we’ll take your order.”

 

Alec nodded as Alaric walked off. He moved his gaze to Magnus, who picked up the menu and began looking over with childlike curiosity. His tongue licked his lips, and Alec felt his spine shiver. How he wanted to feel those lips against his as he gently took apart the very being that is Magnus. Slowly breaking down his walls and give him all the love he deserved. To take away the burden of responsibility and stare into his beautiful, hypnotic eyes. To strip him of the clothing he wears and to feel the smooth skin underneath. Oh, the unspeakable, amazing things he would do to Magnus if the Shadowhunter let him.

 

“-commend? Alexander?”

 

Alec blinked, finally noticing that Magnus was talking to him. “What was that, kitten?” he asked, slightly embarrassed that he spaced out out.

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow before pointing at the menu. “I said that since I have never been here before, what would you recommend?” Magnus asked. “Everything seems good here, but I’ve never really,” he waved a hand, “spread my wings in the culinary aspects of life, I guess.”

 

“Well, I guess we can start off with some spring rolls. For an entree, I would suggest trying out the Dim Sum soup. It’s really delicious,” Alec responded. “I, myself, will be getting the stir-fry chicken rice.”

 

Magnus almost drooled at the mention of the food, signalling Alec to call for a waiter.

 

~~~~

 

“So, how big is the pack here?” Magnus asked before popping a dumpling into his mouth.

 

Alec swallowed the food in his mouth before answering, “This is only one part of the pack. The Jade Wolf has several other locations that other members of the pack run.”

 

“How does that work out if they’re separated?”

 

“Alphas have designated Betas. They help rally the pack.”

 

Magnus nodded and looked behind Alec. He had noticed that the two people in the table behind Alec was staring at him. As soon as they notice that his gaze was directed at them, they averted their gazes elsewhere. Magnus frowned and looked back at Alec. “I don’t think I’m welcomed here,” Magnus muttered, low enough so that Alec could hear.

 

Alec bit his lip. “Don’t take it so badly,” Alec began. “Many downworlders are very wary of Shadowhunters. There have been many bad experiences with them.” He saw how Magnus looked down. “Don’t look like that please. The actions of those Shadowhunters should not fall on your shoulders. It’s on theirs, not yours.”

 

Magnus gave a pitiful laugh. “Tell that to the number of people who trained me,” he murmured. Speaking a little louder, he spoke, “You know I hated the book of downworlders they gave me.” Seeing how Alec’s eyebrows rose to his hair, Magnus continued. “I always threw it away every time they give it back to me. Reading it just...I didn’t like it.” Magnus sighed. “I mean you get a general idea of a species, but it’s so bad with the misinformation and the stereotypes. I can’t really stomach it.” Magnus shook his head. “I’m rambling again. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Alec told Magnus. The warlock gave Magnus a fond look. He liked seeing this side of Magnus. While he exuded confidence of any other Shadowhunter, t Magnus had many insecurities about himself and many years of pain within his eyes. Alec opened his mouth to speak again, but his phone began to ring. “Hold on, I need to take this,” Alec sighed, getting up from the table and walking out to take the call.

 

~~~~

 

As soon Alec was gone, Magnus suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He was in Downworld territory. With Downworlders. That don’t entirely like Shadowhunters such as himself. Magnus took a deep breath. ‘ _ Calm down, Bane _ ,’ he thought to himself.  _ ‘You don’t bother them, they don’t bother you.’ _ At least he hopes. Sighing, he looks out the window to the look at the cloudy New York sky. ‘ _ You watching me from up there, mom? _ ’ Magnus solemnly thought. He shook his head and turned away from the window.

 

He blinked as he noticed a child standing close by. The child looked no older than nine, looking up at him owlishly. They engaged in a staring contest, Magnus’ amber eyes against the child’s green eyes. “Uh, hi?” Magnus finally broke the ice. The child just stared at him. “Do you, um, need something?”

 

“Are you a Shadowhunter?” the child squeaked.

 

The question was innocent, out of the child’s own curiosity. Magnus blinked at the child before giving a small smile. “Why, yes. Though I’m not always proud of it,” the amber eyed man answered.

 

“Why?”

 

“Calem!”

 

Looking up, Magnus noticed a distressed man walking up to the child. “What have I told you about running off?” The man looked up, his eyes widened when he saw Magnus’ runes. Magnus’ heart hurt, seeing the fear in the man’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry if my son has bothered you in anyway.”

 

Magnus quickly shook his head. “It’s completely fine,” Magnus replied. “I really don’t mind. He was just curious about some things.” He gave a sincere smile, which threw the man off a bit. Magnus looked back at the boy. “You had another question, right?”

 

The boy grinned.

 

~~~~

 

“Look, I’m really busy right now, Jace!” Alec sighed. “Tell the client I’ve sent notices of rescheduling and to consult with Izzy if it’s really urgent.”

 

“Alright, but if I get staked in the heart, it’s on you,” Jace replied. “Go back to your date, bro.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, though he was smirking. “It’s not a date.”

 

“You like to think it is.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Alec laughed before hanging up. He turned and walked back towards the Jade Wolf. He felt bad for leaving Magnus inside for quite a while. He felt worried that something might happen to the younger male. He hoped not as he opened the door.

 

He did not expect a group of weres surrounding Magnus, asking various questions and Magnus responding in kind. He blinked at the sight, quite surprised how Magnus was able to enamour a group together in such short notice. He smiled, walking towards Magnus and the group.

 

“So really, no one's really sure of how much power that-Oh, Alexander,” Magnus paused, looking up as he saw the warlock walking.

 

“Quite a crowd you have here,” Alec chuckled.

 

Magnus’ cheeks gave a bit of color. “They were curious.”

 

Alec gave another chuckle before directing his attention to the small crowd around Magnus. Magnus’ cheeks colored a bit. “Alright, ladies and gentlemen. I believe it’s time for me to steal Mr. Bane away. Our day isn’t finished just yet,” he said, raising an eyebrow at Magnus. The group began to disperse, some of them grumbling. “You certainly know how to gain someone’s trust.”

 

Magnus shrugged. “Yeah, I’ve been told I get along with people well,” he sighed. “Not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse.”

 

Alec simply nodded as Alaric walked up to him. “Leaving? Shall I expect your usual payment then?”

 

“Of course, Alaric. I’ll see you next week for it.” Alec took Magnus’ hand and pulled him up, walking out the restaurant.

 

“Usual payment?” Magnus questioned, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Just simple ward placing,” Alec shrugged.

 

Magnus nodded, his gaze focused on their entwined hands. He looked away, his heart beating faster. “S-so, where to next?”

 

Alec smiled. “You’ll see.”

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the chapter! See you guys in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> So ends chapter one. I can't help but love the thought of Alec calling Magnus kitten.


End file.
